Sincerely
by CappacinoLuver
Summary: Mugen, Fuu, and Jin are on another one of their quests. This story follows them through all of they're escapades. Future Mugen and Fuu relationship. Please comment!
1. Fishing Sucks

"Sincerely": A Mugen and Fuu story- Part 1.

"Slow down!" Fuu quickened her pace so she could catch up with Mugen and Jin, her hands behind her back, looking at the sky.

Mugen let out a distorted "Hurry up" as he yawned, stretching one arm above his head. He scratched his head and glanced back at Fuu, glaring. Jin simply kept his pace silently as the three made their way through the dim forest.

As Fuu watched the two of them, she was overcome with a warm feeling. It had been about 5 months since they had first started their journey, and it made Fuu happy that both Mugen and Jin had stayed with her all this time. She focused on the back of Mugen's head. For some reason, she had always felt more connected to Mugen than to Jin since the beginning. She thought about all the times Mugen was there for her. He had always acted like he could care less about her, but he always checked on her and rescued her when she was in trouble. Jin was always there to protect her, but it seemed as though Mugen had always been the fastest to rush to her aid. It was confusing to her but at the same time made her happy. She always felt secure when around Mugen, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Damn. I'm hungry" Mugen muttered as he pulled out his sword and began slashing tree branches out of the way so the group could travel further into the dense forest.

"There's a stream up ahead. We can catch some fish and rest there until tomorrow." It was the first time Jin had spoken in a while. The only sounds he made were the low grunts from the pain of his latest battle wound; a large cut on the upper part of his arm.

Mugen continued to slice branches out of the way, forming a path to a large clearing near a flowing stream. As Fuu started to re-wrap Jin's arm where the wound had bled through the bandage, Mugen headed toward some nearby trees and began chopping the branches for firewood. Fuu could've sworn she saw a glint of jealousy in Mugen's eyes but ignored it and concentrated on wrapping Jin's arm.

An hour later Mugen and Fuu were in the stream, attempting to catch something for dinner. Mugen had successfully caught two fish already, while Fuu had caught none.

"What am I doing wrong? I don't understand!" Fuu was frustrated and was about to give up. They had been in the stream for about two hours and Fuu hadn't caught a single fish.

"Damn woman" Fuu turned to see Mugen smirking at her attempts to catch a fish. She knew that he was amused by watching her for the last hour and wouldn't stop bugging her until she had caught one. About half an hour later, she still hadn't caught a fish and knew that Mugen would not let her forget it if she didn't catch a fish. He came right behind her and swiftly shoved his sword into the water. When he pulled it out, Fuu was amazed to see that he had a fish dangling on the end.

"Heh," He smirked as he ripped the fish from the end of his sword and tossed it at Fuu, who was dazed and embarrassed that she couldn't even catch her own dinner. "You'll get one some day," Mugen said as he headed towards the fire, "if your lucky".

Well what do you think? PLEASE review, cuz this is my first fanfic! Yay!


	2. Damn Mugen

"Sincerely" Part 2 

As the three sat with each other over the quiet fire, they ate their dinner. _At least I can cook._ Fuu thought, remembering how she couldn't even catch a fish for dinner earlier. She was comforted by the thought that although Mugen had to catch her dinner, if he attempted to cook it, they would all be doubled over with pain by now. Fuu smiled slightly at the thought of Mugen's cooking, until she saw that he had seen her through the corner of his eye.

"What?" Mugen glared at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. _Great. _Fuu thought to herself. _Another reason for him to bug me._ As much as Fuu told herself that she hated being bugged by Mugen, she knew, deep inside, that she actually enjoyed it.

"Nothing" She said, replacing the smile with an innocent straight face. "Is the food good?" She looked at Jin, knowing Mugen would either have nothing to say or something negative.

Jin nodded "Yes it is very good. Thank you." She already knew what Jin would say, she thought he was very predictable at times. As Fuu was thinking, Mugen's eyes met hers, and he looked as though he was going to say something about the food. Fuu gave him a look as if to say 'what is it?' Mugen cleared his throat so he could speak:

"It tastes like shit. It's the worst I've ever tasted." Fuu simply stared. _Only Mugen… _she thought. _Only Mugen could be so blunt. _It didn't surprise her much. It _was_ Mugen after all.

* * *

Fuu slept peacefully that night. Partly because she had gotten over Mugen's restlessness towards giving her hell, and partly because he ate all of the fish she cooked, and not a piece was left over. 

She woke up a few hours later to a rustling sound across the fire. She opened her eyes slightly and then she froze. It was not Mugen. Or Jin. The silhouette had no hair at all, compared to Mugen's and Jin's. She opened her mouth to scream and alert the other two when she felt a large hand on her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"Shhhh….you'll be warm soon….oh yes indeed…." The voice was gruff, and the hand was very hairy and gross and it made Fuu gag a little bit. _Oh…I wonder if Mugen and Jin are okay…They'd better come and get me!_

"Ah! Put me down! Dammitt! PUT-ME-DOWN!" Fuu screamed as she was shoved into a cloth sack. "HEY!" It was no use. Fuu realized there was no point in yelling. She lay there for about an hour, her head hurting from being dropped a few times. All was quiet, except for the small talk between her capturers. _There must be at least 3 of them…6 maybe?_

Fuu's thoughts were broken by the sound of running. _Ah…It's about time! _Fuu knew that sound it was Mugen coming (finally) to get her. Sure enough she heard a metal sword being pulled out, and even more metal swords clashing. She soon heard yells and was, once again, dropped to the ground. The clashing and yells continued for about ten more minutes and then all was quiet. She felt someone untiying the sack and she was soon free.

"Ah! It was about time, Mugen!" She stood up to face Jin. "Oh! Jin! Thank you, very much! What about Mugen?" She glanced behind Jin "Jin, where is he? Jin. Jin, answer me!" Jin looked her in the eye, then lowered and shook his head. Fuu's heart began to pound. "No! Mugen? MUGEN!" She stepped backwards and stubled. She quickly turned around to see a bloody mass at her feet.

Fuu's heart raced even more, but at the same time, her whole body felt hot, then numb, then limp. She fell to the ground and was immersed in tears. Mugen's messy hair had splatters of blood in it. Fuu began to shake uncontrollably as she sobbed.

"No…NO!" She buried her face into her hands, and Jin walked towards the river silently. "Mugen! Mugen, no!" Fuu couldn't believe it. There was no way… "Mugen!" She sat there in disbelief, _how could this happemn! Mugen..._

"Dammitt, woman, what!"

"Eh…?" Fuu glanced up, suddenly tearless. Mugen's blood-splattered body rose from the ground, andas he stood up, he dusted off. "Ah…?" Fuu was speechless. She watched as Mugen headed over to the stream, took off his shirt and rinsed off. She got up off of the ground, turned around and headed back to camp. _I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him...!_

"No one is going to kill you but me" Jin turned to face Mugen with a straight face.

"Same here" Mugen smirked, then continued to rinse off while Fuu stormed away muttering about how much of an idiot Mugen was.

* * *

That's the end of Part two! Thank you guys for the great reviews and suggestions! 

CappacinoLuver


	3. Water

"Sincerely" Part 3

Fuu woke up to the sounds of fighting. She heard two metal swords clashing, so she slightly opened her eyes.

"Dammitt, you two! STOP FIGHTING!" She was wide awake now, yelling at Mugen and Jin who were at it again. Mugen hopped from tree stump to tree stump, did a sommersault in mid-air and struck another tree stump with his sword, narrowly missing Jin. Jin chuckled a little bit and turned towards the river.

"I'm so hungry I bet I could eveneat the shit Fuu makes." Mugen said as he picked up his sword and shoved it in it'ssheath and walked into the woods. Fuu stomped off and went towards the river, shooing Jin away so she could bathe.

"I can't believe him!I hate him sooooo much! When is he ever going to grow up! God, Mugen, I HATE YOU!" Fuufelt much better now. She nneded to get that off her chest. Fuu smiled to herself and continued bathing. The cool water felt good on her skin as the summer sun beat down on her. She sat in silence for a couple of minutes,listening to the swishiung waterbefore yelling to herself: "And my cooking does NOT TASTE LIKE SHIT!"Her smile quickly fadedwhen she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Mugen said emerging from behind a bush, "it does taste like shit." Mugen stood there, staring at Fuu. Fuu stood there, naked, and dove underneath the water. _Thank god this water is deep! _She thought. She quickly found a large stone at the bottom of the river, and hurled it with all her might at Mugen as she emerged from the river, but keeping her body uderwater at the same time. _Smack!_

"Bitch!" Mugen grabbed his left eye and shouted at Fuu, who grinned triumphantly to herself. "Now you're going to get yer ass hurt!" And with that her leaped into the water, unleashing his sword from it's sheath.

"Asshole! Get away from me!" Fuu screamed at Mugen as she ran as fast as she could, still covering her naked body.

"Notta chance!" Mugen was much, much faster than Fuu, but Fuu had found another large stone and chucked it at him as hard as she could. Seeing as it struck his face, it slowed him down enough for Fuu to sneakily jump out of the water, and throw on her Kimono.  
She looked back, and saw Mugen's back facing her. He dove under the water, still thinking that Fuu was there, she gigled to herself as she ran deep into the forest. _That'll teach him! _

When she was safely alone, she fixed her kimono and threw on her sandals. _Ah,_ she thought, _much better_. She heard twigs snapping again and was well-armed by large sticks this time.

"Mugen! Leave me alone!" She shouted, but Mugen didn't answer. Instead, a large animal with razor-sharp teeth and claws emerged right in front of Fuu. "Ah!" She shreiked."G-get...get AWAY!" She screamed at the animal, but it kept slowly creeping up to her. _I know! I'll scare it away by making myself scary!_

Fuu began hopping around and flinging her arms like a wild animal. She shrieked and made noises resembling a monkey, rooster and dog all in one. She kicked and threw her legs all around until she heard a loud _thud._ She slowly turned around. _Huh? _The animal had dropped dead, an arrow sticking up from it's back, and blood pouring down from it.

"What...?" Soon arrows were flying past her, left and right. "Ah!" She yelped as one grazed her shoulder, leaving blood trickling down her arm. She took off as fast as sh e could run and ran back to camp. "Jin! Mugen! Where..Where" She took a couple of deep breaths before realizing that neither Mugen or Jin were there. "Dammitt." She sighed. She heard running footsteps behind her, and turned around. "Jin! Thank god-"

"Come with me." A stranger whom she had never seen before stood before her, he had hazel eyes, and long hair that draped over his shoulders. He also had arrows tied behind his back and a bow in his hand.

"NO!"Fuu started to run, but tripped on a stick. She felt the arm of the stranger help her up. "Get away from me!" She flailed her arms at the stranger, but he meerly grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder. "Ahhh!" She screamed at him at the top of her lungs as she kicked and hit his back. After about five minutes, she was exausted and gave up.

"Sorry about this but, it's Boss' orders!" He said as he continued up a long path.

"I can walk, you know" Fuu sighed. She was very uncomfortable and was used to being kidnapped every other day.

"Fine, but if you run I am ordered tokill you." He let her slip off his shoulder, and they began walkign up the path. _Should I do it? Should I try to escape? He said he would kill me, though..._

Fuu and the stranger continued up the path, and Fuu could see a beautiful waterfall. The sound of the water made her happy, well happier, at least. As they crossed the path behind the waterfall Fuu began to get very daring. _I'm gonna jump! I'm gonna do it! It should be deep, right! _With that, she slickly turned on her heels and dove into the large mass of water at the bottom of the waterfall. _What if I die. Oh no...what have I done? _She continued to fall a few more seconds, until she felt Ice cold water hitting her face as her whole body became submerged under the surface.

* * *

That was a long one! Fun to write it, tho. Please review, your reviews is what keeps me updating! Thank you for all your wonderfull suggestions and reveiws!

CappacinoLuver


	4. NewFound Fighting Spirit

**"Sincerely" Part 4**

**Fuu's Point of View**

The ice cold water stung her eyes as she opened them and looked around. She squinted and saw a small cave under the water. Not wanting to be found by her kidnapper, she swam quickly into darkness and was welcomed by a rush of cool air as she surfaced. The small cave under the water actually led to a larger cave above the water. _Ah...much better. _Fuu thought. She began to stand up when a strong pain shot through her leg.

"Ah!" She collapsed on the cold hard ground, her kimono creeping up slightly, exposing a very large gash on the back of Fuu's leg. She cried out in pain as she attempted to stand once again, only to collapse once more. Fuu stopped and felt where the gash was. She turned her head so that she could clearly see the back of her leg. _Oh no. Oh no. Please no._ She noticed she had lost a considerable amount of blood already, judgding from the dark red trail swaying in the water behind her. She tried to stand _again_ and failed, gasping as she hit the ground harder this time. _What am I going to do! What if I lose too much blood! Wait-STOP._A large grey rock had caught Fuu's eye about seven feet away._I have to get over to that rock somehow, then I can wrap my leg with...something. _Fuu thought for a second, and streatched her arms out in front of her. Tears streaming down her face, she ignored the pain as best she could and pulled herself slowly from the water's edge, making her way to the large rock. She concentrated only on the rock, and continually edged closer to it. She felt the cold, sharp objects of the cave floor scraping against her, ripping parts of her kimono. She did not care about her kimono; all she cared about was reaching that rock, it may just save her life. She felt her arms start to tingle, to weaken as she grew closer to the seemingly distant rock. _No! I can't give up now! I have- to- do-- it--! _She gathered all of her strength up and thrusted herself at the rock, barely making it. She now grabbed onto it, it's rough edges grazing her skin as she pulled herself on top of it. She took the bow off of her kimono and wrapped it tightly around her leg. Her eyes filled with tears from shear pain, as she continued to wrap, tighter and tighter. _How did this happen? How could I have gotten hurt---? _She suddenly remebered when she had first jumped, her leg had grazed something on her way down the waterfall_. Why couldn't I have just wentwith that guy!_

**_Mugen's point of view_**

_ That bitch _Mugen thought as he wandered into the forest. _She has guts to throw shit at me like that. Stupid Bitch. _Mugen scratched his head and looked up at the tops of the treeshearing the sounds of the forest and it's many animals. _Where could she have gone! When I find that woman I swear I'm gonna--_ Mugen narrowed his eyes at the sounds of distant voices. He silently walked toward them, and saw two men talking nervously on the other side of a narrow path. He swiftly leaped onto one of the many trees above, getting a perfect view of the two men. He listened closley to their conversation.

"Toji. I already told you. I don't want a random woman that you find in a brothel, I want _her_. The beautiful girl who I saw bathing in the river this morning." A distinguished looking man explained to a younger man, with hazel eyes and long dark hair.

"But boss, I--" Toji protested, but the Boss wasn't budging.

"What? What is it? What have you done, Toji? You've done something I can tell by your face." The Boss narrowed his eyes, and folded his arms, his swords clanking in the process. Mugen leaned ower so he could hear better.

"Well, I found her and was taking her to you by force," Mugen's eyes widened. _No wonder she hasn't showed up in a while_. "But when I took her across the waterfall, she jumped in and-"

"That's enough. That is the last one you have screwed up for me." And with that, the Boss whipped out a long metal blade and swiftly struck the young man. Toji's hazel eyes wdened as blood spilled from his mouth, venturing all over him while he collapsed onto the dirt. Blood pooled all around the man, his long dark hair now messy and stained with blood.

"Fine. I will just have to find the beautiful woman myself." The Boss proceeded ahead, tucking his sword neatly away. Without thinking, Mugen lept from the tree, unleashing his sword and plunging it into the Boss with a thud as the Boss hit the ground, instantly dead. The blood of the Boss and the blood of Toji mixed together slowly as Mugen stepped over their bodies. He proceeded to the waterfall in search of Fuu. Mugen was suddenly filled with a raging fire inside that he could not explain to himslef. He didn't even want to think of what it meant. All he knew was that he needed to find Fuu and make sure she was safe.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Whoopie! This story is so much fun to write, but please review cuz that's what keeps me going!

CappacinoLover.

p.s. Damn I really want a cappacino right now, lol


	5. Suspense

I have been so busy you would not even believe! SOOO SORRY for you all who have been waiting (and waiting, and waiting, and waiting) I missed writing soooo much, but I had NO TIME at all. TT. Anyways… It gave me a lot of time to think, and I've already thought of an ending-but that's not coming till much later . Well here you guys go, and thanks for the WONDERFUL reviews!

**Fuu's Point of View**

Fuu's back stung with pain that made her eyes water. She was slumped onto the gray rock so uncomfortably, her back had to suffer a great deal. But it was the only way she could keep a close eye on the bloody gash on the back of her leg, which had now been wrapped with the bow from her kimono. She concentrated on the cave's ceiling with all it's points andsaw how scratchy it looked, trying to distract herself from the pain all over her body. _Concentrate, Fuu, you can do it! Someone will come…. some one will come…_ Fuu was amazingly tired after using all of her strength to reach the large rock she wasnow slumped against. Though it was uncomfortable, Fuu managed to fall asleep after staring at the ceiling for so long.

**Mugen's point of View**

Mugen headed to the waterfall. His heart was pounding so fiercely that he couldn't hear anything- not his footsteps,or the waterfall ahead. He clenched his sword tightly in his hand as he focused on the waterfall, searching for signs of Fuu. He got closer and closer each second, because thoughhe hadn't realized it, he began to sprint. Faster and faster he raced towards the waterfall, searching left and right. Mugen's mind was blank- his onlyfocus was finding Fuu.He was soon at the waterfalls edge. The cool water splashed his face, which was hot from running. He stood there, his legs in the water, looking for some kind of place where Fuu might be. He heard rustling in the bushes behind him, and he sharply turned around,as silently as he could. He saw no one, so he continued on into the water. He was almost up to his waist in the freezing water, when he decided to go under the icy surface. About 5 seconds of searching underwater, he felt a sharp pain in his head and slowly began to slip out of consciouness...

**Fuu's Point of View**

Fuu woke up after an hour of sleep, dazed. She heard splashesin the water and peered through sleepy eyes to see a hazy figure emerging from the water. Her heart leapt with joy: _Mugen! He came for me! He found me! _She tried to open her eyes wider, but the sleepiness took over, and only allowed her to open them half way. She couldn't make out Mugen's exact figure, plus he was wet so she couldn't see anything but blurry mess and---blood?

"Mugen…" Fuu said trying to keep herself awake. "What…happ…end…?" He didn't answer. "Mugen! This…isn't funny…Please…what's wrong?" She began to wake up more and opened her eyes in shock.

"I knew…. I would find the…beautiful girl I saw bathing in…the river" Sitting about 5 feet away from Fuu was Toji's Boss-Mugen hadn't killed him after all.

"I don't understand…" Fuu said, wide-awake. "Mugen…Jin…?"

"I took care of your friend with the scruffy hair… Heh" He scoffed "He thought he could kill me, Boss Okohara Waruji! Hahaha. He got what he deserved. Anyone who goes up against Okohara-dono will surely die." Fuu's joy slowly seeped out of her as she realized that the man, Boss Okohara Waruji, had killed Mugen.

"I don't believe you." Fuu said, her mind racing. "No one but Jin could ever kill Mugen."

"Ah, yes, the man with spectacles…Well, that is with swords andon land, Dear, but even killing the strongest man is made easier by being underwater. Knock him unconscious, and watch him slowly sink away to his watery grave." He smirked looking at Fuu, who was shocked with disbelief. "Even if he survived, it doesn't matter. For you are spend the rest of your days with me as my wife from now on."

Fuu didn't know what to think. Her leg still dripped blood, and singed with pain. Her head was dizzy from the loss of blood, and her heart felt like it had suddenly gained 20 pounds, and was so heavy that Fuu found it hard to breath. She began to shake as Okohara, his back wrapped in a silk cloth to stop the bleeding from Mugen's sword'swound, approached her breathing heavily. He reached out his dirty, wrinkled hand and brushed Fuu's lips with his fingers. She bit him. _Ha! That's what you get, you dirty old man!_ Fuu wouldn't give herself away to anyone unless she wanted to!

"Oh…I see you want to try and _fight me_ do you?" Waruji released his sword and held it to Fuu's neck, where it rested gently. "You don't want to fight with me, Dear, I am Okohara Waruji. _How many damn times is he going to say that?_ Fuu thought.He picked up Fuu's small frame and laid her to the ground. Fuu's leg was numb now, and she felt nothing. She wanted fight, and kick and scream but she was so weak now, she could only watch.Okohara crawled on top of her, his rough hand creeping up her stomach on top of her thrashed kimono. _Stop! Mugen! Jin! Help me! _Fuu was in a state of shock- she couldn't move. She could only lie there, paralyzed asOkohara reached for the opening of her kimono and proceeded to slowly slip it off her shoulders. She shut her eyes tight, but when Okohara did nothing, she squinted to see his face.

Okoharafroze. His eyes wide open, and blood pouring from his mouth. Fuu saw the shiny blade of a familiar samurai's sword coming out of the Boss' stomach. She glanced up to see Mugen, scruffier than ever, peering down at her sternly. The next thing she knew, her head and body seemed to drain completely. The whole atmosphere of the cave and of Mugen staring down at her was too overwhelming and she felt herself get incredibly light headed and she fainted there on the cold ground by Mugen's side. Mugen, with a large knot on his head from beinghit by the Boss underwater, picked up Fuu and proceeded towards the exit of the cave, heading towards camp where warmth and protection awaited them.

* * *

Okohara-dono. In the Japanese language, people use honrifics, such as Okohara-_Chan_ (for close friends, and little kids) -_Kun_ (for guys) -_San_ (for people you don't know very well) -_sama _(for someone of great, great respect like the emporor), and -_dono_ (for someone of extreme extreme respect. used rarely) For a japanese person to add _any _honorific to their name is highly unlikely, because it would be like saying "I am the best" which is considered very rude in Japan. So I made this dude say it so it would make him seem like an arrogant asshole, which he is. yippee

Well, there ya go! PLEASE don't 4get to review! Luvs, Cappacino


	6. Back At Camp

I would like to apologize to all of you awesome awesome people who follow Sincerely. I have been so busy with finals and babysitting that I hadn't had any time at all to barely sit down! Then, when school was over, my mom decided to go on my computer, then she clicked a pop-up, and it gave my computer a bunch of Trojan virusus. OMG XX. I was so depressed, until I found an awesome (and FREE!) Virus scanner/protecton/remover software called "Avast!" For all of you who have no virus protection, PLEASE go to the site and download it. It doesn't take uphuge amounts of space and it's so AWESOME! Like you guys! lol Anyways...let's get to why you are really here...the next chapter! Thanks guys for all the reviews! Luvs yas4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of it's characters, which is a damn shame! (lol jk). Enjoy:

**Sincerely Chapter 6**

* * *

Fuu was in a deep (and much needed) sleep for twelve straight hours. It was early evening in a hidden location in the woods when she came to. She could hear all the bugs in the making their usual noises, and the birds' chirping was starting to fade away with the sun. She could smell the fresh air and thepine from the trees. She also smelledsomething that made her want to wake up right away. She lifted her heavy eyelids and looked around. She forced herself up and was rubbing her eyes when she saw a a giant green leaf in front of her. It had about 5, large, cooked fish spread out on it.She grabbed the first fish and began to eat it. She was starving since she hadn't eaten in a day or two. She was so caught up in devouring her warm delicous food, that she had completely forgotten everything that happened yesterday. That is, until she sat all the way up on her knees and a sharp pain shot through her back.

"Ah!" She breathed in sharply, "it hurts! Ow-ow-ow-ow-OW!" She yelled as she tightly gripped her fourth fish. She then stopped whining to notice that she had sqished the cooked fish all over her hands. She figured she would justwipe them off on her kimono, so she slid her hands down her lap and felt skin- not the smoothcotton of her kimono. She was so caught up in food that she hadn't noticed she was dressed completely different. She looked up and down. She had on a giant white shirt underneath a larger red shirt which had served as her blanket as she slept. She was still dazed from having been in a deep sleep that she didn't care what she was wearing and finished eating all ofthe food. Her back seered with pain again and then it occured to her, all the things that had happened yesterday. She recalled everything that happened all the way up to seeing Mugen's face and fainting. _Mugen!_ She thought as she looked around for Mugen or Jin, but saw nothing but a variety of pine trees and her blood-stained kimono hanging over one of them, dripping wet from being washed. Then she stopped and thought: _Did Mugen do all of this? Did he take care of me, give me food, and wash my kimono himself? _As she thought, she felt a soft tingling inside of her chest. She smiled softly to herself and sighed. _Wait! What am I doing? _Fuu tried to snap herself out of it, but there was no denying it- Fuu had feeling for Mugen. _No wayyyyy! I'm not going to let this happen. Maybe I'm still shaken up from yesterday... maybe I'm just so happy to have eaten that I...uh..oh no...oh no..._Fuu tried to push any and all feelings for Mugen out of her mind. She decided to forget about it and to try and walk around. She pushed on the ground, hoping her back wouldn't hurt too much, and tried to stand. "Damitt...it HURTS!" She yelled as she finally balanced on her feet.

After stretching a little, she heard a splashing sound near byand decided to see what it was. Attempting to ignore her back, she crept slowly toward some bushes, in the direction that the splashing sound was coming from. She saw a person surface from under the water, and it took her a couple of seconds to realize it was Mugen. When she did, she got all tingly again, but she shrug it off. His hair clung to his face as he sqwatted in the water. Apparently, he was tryingto catch more fish.

"GODDAMN FISH!" He said as he kicked the water and turned to leave. Whehe glanced up, hecaught a glimpse of Fuu standing at the waters edge. He unknowingly blushed at the site of Fuu. She was standing there looking at him in his large white shirt, which came down to her mid-thigh. The larger red shirt was draped over her shoulders as she stood with her hands clutching the sleeves. He could tell byher face that she was still weak and in pain from yesterday."It's about time," Mugen said, scratching his head and glancing away from Fuu. He thought she looked cute standing there, helpless and in his over-sized shirts. He blushed even more."Did you eat all of the fish?" Mugen asked. _Oh no! _Fuu thought. _Was I supposed to save some for Mugen and Jin?_

"Um...uhh...I...sorry..."Fuu looked at the ground, preparing for Mugen to yell, or tocuss her out or something like that.

"Good." Mugen said, searching for nearby fish in the water. "You needed to eat. How do you feel?" His tone was cold, as always, but fuu could tell that he was sincere. She was still surprised he hadn't yelled at her yet.

"Um...my back hurts...really bad." She said. She placed a hand on her back and felt bandages under Mugen's cotton shirt. _Mugen's...shirt..._She finally realized that Mugen was not wearing a shirt in the water, and that his shirt was on her, and that underneath his shirt she has bandages wrapped around her back and chest..._That perv! _She thought._I can't believe...No way...He's...He's gonna get it!_Despite her back pain, she quickly entered the water, splashing her way towards Mugen.

"Hey! Go back up there and REST! Damn women..." He said and turned back to his fish. As he bent over to grab one Fuu continued through the water towards him.

"You God-damned PERV!" She was right behind him now and balled up her hand into a fist and attepmted to punch the hell out of Mugen, who turned around and caught her fist. He looked at Fuu, her face steaming.

"What was I supposed to do!" Mugen annoyedly asked. "Was I supposed to let you sleep in a cold and bloody kimono all night so you could get sick, and feel even WORSE! Stupid woman!" Fuu snatched her hand away from Mugen's grasp and raised both of her fists.

"Dirty, nasty, stupid, selfish MUGEN! How dare you sneek a peek at me when I was helpless and couldn't even fight back!" She pounded her fists agains his chest, which didn't even faze Mugen. "You SICKO!" She was about to hit him hard. She pulled back her fists and thrust them forward, whenMugen grabbed her shoulders...and kissed her. Fuu froze in shock as mugen moved his hands from her shoulders and held her tightly while still kissing her. Fuu wanted to slap the crap out of him, but he was holding her so tight, she could barely move without her back hurting. _I don't want him to let go..._She realized. Shestarted to panic untilshe heard a distant rustle in the bushes as Jin emerged, carrying more cooked fish. Mugen released Fuu at once and turned his head away from Fuu and Jin, embarassed. Fuu was still frozen, waist-deep in the cool water with her fists close to her chest.

Jin smirked before turning around..."It was bound to happen sooner or later." He chuckled and began to walk away.

* * *

Haha! There it is...Chapter six! Hope you all liked it! I am not worthy of your reviews, but please do it anyways, PLEASE? (I LOVE your guys' reviews). OH! Also! **PLEASE VOTE FOR THE ENDING**:Should **Sincerely** have a sad-sad-sad ending, or should it be bitter-sweet? When you review just tell me your choice, and whichever wins, is the one that I'll write. That's all you get to find out about the ending, so it will all still be a surprise! Yeah! Until next time (which will be in less than two weeks!) 

3Cappacino


	7. Things will be different

Hey-ya! The END is near, I tell you! heh heh who knows what I have up my sleeve XD muwahahaha...lol sorry bout the evil ramble >:D

Here ya go!

**Sincerely Chapter 7**

* * *

Fuu shut her eyes in frustration. She was still sore, and now she was humiliated and angry.

"That's not what happened!" She childishlyscreamed at Jin, her eyesshut tight.

"Eh?" Jin gracefully turned to give his attention to Fuu. "It's alright for you two to be together...don't worry about me I have Shino. Althoughit's afully kind of you to be so considerate of my heart." Jin seriouslylooked at Fuu as he awaited her response.

_What! Now he thinks I want him! What the hell?_ Fuu opened her eyes and stared incredilously at Jin who stood overlooking her and Mugen from a tall grassy bush and the lake's shore. Fuu was at a loss for words. She couldn't think of anything to prove Jin wrong. Secretly, a part of Fuu was leaping with joy on the inside.

"Really, don't worry. From now on I can visit thebrothels by myself and get twice the attention, seeing as Mugen will be rather tied up." Jin smiled honestly. It amazed Fuu that he could be so caring sometimes, and at other times, so self-centered and not to mention a perv.

"Oi, goddammit she said it wasn't like that!" Mugenyelled out of nowere, walking towards Fuu. He stopped directly in front of her,facing Jin, blockingJin's view of Fuu.

"Ah, I see. There is no use denying it, you two obviously don't understand yourselves yet." Jin swiftly left the area where Mugen and Fuu were and started into the woods by himslef to find more firewood.

"For being so smart, Jin can really be a dumbass, eh?" Mugen said, thinking ot loud.

Fuu, who was no longer angry, but looking at the situation differently glanced up at Mugen, his back still turned towards her. "But..." She started. Mugen stood still. "Maybe he's...right..." Fuu looked in the water again, her reflection staring back at her. Her reflection began to ripple and dissolve as Mugen turned towards her. Fuu still stared into the water, her heart racing. The next thing she new, Mugen's arms were wrapped around her shoulders, and he too, was sitting in the water. Fuu atempted to meekly pull away from him, but he pulled her closer and into a long kiss. Fuu's heart was still banging in her chest, but she was no lonnger confused or angry, but blissfullyhappy instead.

Later, Mugen and Fuu sat across from each other, the fire between them. Not saying anything_. Everything will be different now_. Fuu thought cheerfully. Jin had not yet returned, and the fire was slowly dwindling.

"Wonder where Jin is..." Fuu said quietly.

"No tellin'" Mugen replied, staring into the woods where Jin had entered earlier.

"It's not like him to be gone for so long." Fuu frowned in thought.

"Maybe he was leavin' us some...y'know..alone time." Mugen snickered and raised his eyebrows.

"Hell no," Fuu frowned in annoyance.

"Oi," Mugen started, ignoring the awkward silence that had developed between them. "I'll go look for him, you stay here and be safe." Mugen started to get up, but so did Fuu.

"No way." What if some guy comes and kidnaps me, what will I do then, huh? And you'd be all the way in there!" Fuu pointed, pouting, in the directon of the nearby woods.

"Eh...alright then. But you better stay quiet...goddamn woman." And with that they started into the woods.

3 hours had passed, and they had no sign of Jin until something shiny caught Fuu's eye. She motioned for Mugen to investigate the object lying on the dirty ground in the woods. Mugen imediatly knew what it was. The shine of a blade connected to a dull handle...it was Jin's sword. Fuu immediatly knew something was terribly wrong. _Jin never leaves his sword behind...never._ Fuu thought to herself. _Unless he's... _Fuu couldn't bring herself to think that thought. What if he was dead? _What if something horrible happened, and Jin didn't make it...? _Fuu's heart sank. She knew what was going to happen next.

Mugen traced the sword...sharp blade...dull handle...lifeless hand. Mugen's heart began to pound. _No..._He thought..._I was supposed to be the only one who could ever have killed you..._He brushed away some grass and bushes to uncover Jin's lifeless body. He was still wearing his kimono and his glasses. His mouth had a puddle of deep red blood sitting at a side of it. Fuu was shocked the site of him. She backed away slowly, her hands trembling. The only sound in the woods was the ambience of crickets, birds, and her footsteps on the dirt. Mugen replaced the bushes, hiding Jin's face, and looked away, raging inside.

The next day,they were at the lake's shore again, and Mugen and Fuu had created a suitable box to place Jin's body in. As Mugen handled Jin carefully, Fuu said small prayes to bless Jin on his way to the other side, where he would hopefully be happy. Apart from the prayers, not much was said between the remaining two. They pushed the box out into the lake, and whatched it float away. Tears poured down Fuu's face as Mugen embraced her. Things really would be different from now on.

* * *

Yeah... ;; Chapter8 is being written right after I post this. Chapter 9 is the last one...check back soon...comment plz ;;

Sorry about the depressing end tot he chapter...just popped into my head outta nowere...T.T I think i have depressed myself...to cheer me/you guys up, this too popped into my head: Mugen X Fuu Fuugen...lol i dunno random thing XD

-Cappacino


	8. Boat

Ever hear of Alice Nine? Or Gazette? Or An Cafe? I am falling in love with J-rock...lol so yeah. Yes I do like to ramble... this is the next to last chapter...since "sincerely" has nine letters in it, I decided the story will have nine chapters in it Just wanted to remind you guys that you rock...with the comments and all... 33333 Daisuki! lol (Daisuki "I like you ALOT" in japanese XD)

Anyways...get ready, get set, read! lol

**Sincerely Chapter 8**

* * *

Fuu whatched as Jin madehis way toward the large waterfall, growing smaller with each passing second. The tears were constantly pouring out, and Mugen was holding his inside, and whispering to Fuu to "be strong". Soon after Jin had dissapeared into the far-off distance, Mugen and Fuu heard a loud sound. It sounded likea bunch ofpeople were nearby, but not on land. She peered passed some bushes and saw a large, wooden boat docked at the shore about 500 feet away from her and Mugen.

"Stay here, and don't move. I'm gonna go see who the hell this is..." Mugen quietly rushed over towards the boat. Fuu whatched as he reached the boat talking to on of the men that came from it. Fuu was about to stand up and follow Mugen, when someone put a cloth over her mouth and nose, causing her to pass out. A few feet away, Mugen was speaking with the guy from the ship, when the guy ( a lanky swordsman) suddenly turned on Mugen and held the sword up to his neck.

"So..." Said the swordsman. "I hear you wield a sword quite nicely. I hope your better than the samurai witht the spectacles." The lanky guy began to laugh, and Mugen was without his sword because he had left it at camp when saying goodbye to Jin as a sign of respect.

"You...nnn...bastard!" Mugen said as he struggled to break free of the guys grasp. Then it suddenly hit him- _Fuu! Where's Fuu!_ But before Mugen could say anything, he too was put in the sleeper-hold and passed out.

Mugen awakened about 3 hours later, in an empty closet. He banged on the door, in pitch-black. _Fuu! Where are you? Are you okay?_ He thought, unable to speak out of fear. He heard a light tapping sound on the other end of the door.

"Fuu! Are you alright? Are you hurt." Mugen's heart pleaded for a reply.

"No." Repeated a low, gruff voice. "But she will be if you don't join us."

"You bastards!" Mugen yelled, as the door swished open, flooding his eyes with brightness from the ouside world.

"Now let's talk..." Said the lanky swords man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuus eyes shot open. _Where am I?_ She thought. It was pitchblack, and she had no idea where she was. only that she was in a boat that rocked back and forth with the waves underneath. She pounded on anything hard she could reach, until someone entered the room, with light pouring in fomr the out side hallway.

"Where's Mugen?" She pleaded. "Please tell me!" The person came in. It was a tough-built lady. She pulled Fuu up from her arm and shoved her throught many hallways and doors. Her arms hurt from being dragged throughout the ship and the noise hurt her eyes. She was so confused with out Mugen or Jin at her side...surely he was on the boat too. Surely this lady was bringing her to him...right? She continued her thoughtsuntil she was on the shore again, and the boat was sailing away, with Mugen still on it. "Please!" She screamed "Mugen!" She fell to her knees in sadness.

"Oh, yeah he told me to give you this!" The built-lady called from the deckboat and tossed a folded piece of paper to Fuu and laughed as the boat picked up speed and glided away. Fuu rushed and snatched the paper as the wind blew it towards her. She quickly opened it.

_Fuu-_

_Everything that's happened drained all of my energy. I was left weak and swordless when they captured me. The only way you could go free, they said, was if I joined them in their hunt for money as their lead swordsman. The promised not to hurt you,if I joined peacefullyand that's why I have to leave you, Fuu. Someday we'll meet again...that's something Jin would have said...but I think he may be right. Don't go findin another man in the meantime...Fuu. I mean that. Until then-_

_Mugen_

Fuu held the paper in her violently-shaking hands. _What?_ Fuu thought. _How could this happen?We were finally happy for once...finally...and the Jin...and then...Mugen had to 'join them'?_ Fuu didn't understand. at all she simple thre herself to the ground and sobbed until she fell asleep. She was truly alone and heartbroken, miserable and depressed. All after she had been so happy...nothing was right anymore. Fuu was in such shock, she couldn't possibly belive this was happening to her. Her world began to spin and soon she passed out ont he beach once more.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go! Haha! Well it's 1:29 a.m. time for Cappacino to get some rest! ;; so tired! Don't 4get to comment your thoughts on this chapter

333 Cappacino


End file.
